


Vacation

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 19th June: Vacation, Angst with a Happy Ending, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, Hiyori Is A Disaster, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Despite having lived 18 years of his life, gaining various knowledge and life skills, there was one area which Ikuya had found Hiyori lacked in.He was, in the nicest way possible, a disaster at packing for vacations.Luckily, Ikuya was always there to help control the chaos
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 21





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually taking part in any sort of event, I've considered it so many times when I've seen them happening on Tumblr but I tend to struggle writing from prompts so I never do but I actually tried this time and it's not as hard as I thought. Some were definitely easier than others but I imagine that's the same for everyone so uh...enjoy I guess? Hopefully, I've somehow done these prompts justice :)  
> I am also conveniently uploading this after walking to the shop in the rain so...uh...yay summer?  
> And as a last note, I can not for the life of me think of an actual title so uhhhh

Despite having lived 18 years of his life, gaining various knowledge and life skills, there was one area which Ikuya had found Hiyori lacked in.

He was, in the nicest way possible, a disaster at packing for vacations. The sight that met Ikuya when he entered Hiyori's dorm had only served to amuse him greatly as he watched Hiyori stumbling over his words trying to apologise for the mess, surrounded by an ocean of clothes and toiletries with a couple of books thrown into the mix for good measure.

Luckily for Hiyori, who seemed to be getting more and more flustered by the minute, Ikuya was always there to help control the chaos. He made his way carefully across the room towards his boyfriend who stared up at him helplessly, glasses askew on his face and cheeks flushing as he crouched amidst the situation which he had claimed to be 'under control' in his last text message.

Ikuya held a hand out, pulling Hiyori to stand up and refusing to release his hand, tilting his head back slightly to look carefully at the brunet's face before clicking his tongue in feigned frustration.

"If you needed help packing you could have said so," Ikuya reached up to straighten Hiyori's glasses, his hands sliding down to hold his face for a moment before pulling a hand back to flick playfully at Hiyori's nose. "You can ask me if you need help," There was a deeper meaning behind the words and they both knew it, however, Ikuya wasn't going to push the subject if there truly wasn't anything wrong. Hiyori would surely come to him in his own time.

"Yeah," Hiyori responded, face flushing and reaching a hand up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck, glancing around him at the utter mess that his dorm had become in his failed attempt at packing.

This would be their first vacation as a couple, although they were only going to stay at a small beach hut close to Iwatobi, Hiyori had wanted the entire thing to be perfect, and that involved not dragging up childhood memories which had begun to surface the more plans they made.

Only it was hard. Ikuya had gotten an awful lot better at reading him recently, ever since they had fought at the park and swam the relay together, they had both taken a serious look at their relationship, each recognising their own flaws and working on them, with Hiyori trying his best to be more open about his feelings and Ikuya trying to be more observant of his surroundings and of Hiyori.

And the more they worked on things, the harder it became for Hiyori to hide the parts of him he never wanted Ikuya to see.

"-I can tell there's something bothering you," Ikuya's voice interrupted Hiyori's train of thought and he snapped back to the situation at hand, noticing that Ikuya had started to neatly fold the clothes he had haphazardly sprawled across his bed whilst he had been zoned out. 

"I know," Hiyori offered weakly, moving to follow Ikuya's lead whilst considering how he could ever approach the subject and allowing the silence to stretch out for a while longer.

With Ikuya's guidance, they began to sort through the mess that had become of Hiyori's dorm, folding clothes which needed to be packed and Hiyori quickly moving to hang up whatever was deemed unnecessary for a fairly short trip.

Ikuya sat down on the edge of Hiyori's bed once they had finished folding and packing the clothes, a grin forcing its way onto his face.

"As if you were going to pack gloves," Hiyori looked over from where he had settled on the floor, his back resting against the bed making him crane his neck awkwardly to look at Ikuya, his voice thoughtful as he speaks.

"What if the weather suddenly changes?" 

"Hiyori it's not going to-" Ikuya moved to protest however, he was cut off by Hiyori's voice, small, timid and much quieter than it had been previously.

"I never really went on vacation with my parents," Ikuya stayed quiet, allowing Hiyori to say what he needed to say "So I wasn't sure what to actually pack," He paused before tilting his head back to look at Ikuya, eyes creasing as he gave what was obviously a fake smile, "Sorry, I just...wanted this to be perfect..."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiyori's smile fell, expression giving way to something so much more vulnerable and Ikuya slipped off the bed to crouch in front of Hiyori, leaning in to kiss Hiyori deeply, sweetly and allowing his tongue to swipe across Hiyori's lip, deepening the kiss and letting his hand find Hiyori's.

When they parted, Ikuya moved to rest their foreheads together, speaking quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

"It will be perfect either way because you're here," There was a pause filled with only the rhythmic sounds of their chests rising and falling before Ikuya continued, voice determined "I'm going to make this the best vacation ever to make up for it,"

"Ikuya..." Hiyori felt shivers run down his spine at the emotion filling Ikuya's face, left speechless as Ikuya moved to stand up, holding his hand out once more and pulling Hiyori up.

"Let's finish packing, yeah? Then we can have a movie night to kickstart the best vacation you will ever go on," Ikuya suggested, Hiyori unable to help the smile which made its way onto his face. He gave a small nod of agreement and they moved onto packing toiletries, deciding what he may need to leave out for the morning and packing anything remaining. 

When they had finished up packing the remaining items and zipped the bag closed, they both collapsed onto Hiyori's bed, wide smiles plastered on both their faces and giggling like children until they gathered themselves together enough to set up Hiyori's laptop and find something to watch, eventually falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The train journey to Iwatobi was ultimately uneventful although tiring, with the gentle shaking of the train almost lulling them to sleep with them each having to shake the other awake more than once to ensure they didn't miss their stop and after a change of trains and another long train ride, they eventually began seeing the familiar sea on the horizon, the salty smell filtering in even through the train, flooding their senses with a sense of reminiscence until the train pulled to a screeching halt in the station.

They filed out of the doors following the crowds into the station before heading out and allowing the sea breeze to hit them full force, carrying all the familiar sounds and smells of their childhood.

"I've missed this," Hiyori spoke quietly, eyes closed as he allowed the wind to hit him. Ikuya watched him intently, observing his body language and recalling that for Hiyori this must have been an even more distant memory. After all, Hiyori had moved away from Iwatobi before middle school whereas Ikuya had only moved later on with Natsuya. The paths were familiar as they lugged their bags through the small town centre, Ikuya leading the way towards his childhood home where they were stopping by before picking up the keys for the beach house they had rented.

Ikuya's hand entwined with Hiyori's own swinging slightly between them as they walked until they turned down one last sidestreet, coming to a stop before one of the houses.

"We're here," Ikuya turned to Hiyori with a smile, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he allowed the memories of his childhood here wash over him like a wave "Are you alright?" He turned to Hiyori who looked somewhat nervous.

"Yeah," Although he sounded somewhat unsure, Hiyori gave a reassuring smile "I trust you,"

"They'll love you," Ikuya reassured, letting a moment of silence pass before giving Hiyori's hand another quick squeeze and leading the way up the driveway and entering the house with a loud "I'm home,"

Footsteps were heard coming towards them as they both removed their shoes, being greeted by Ikuya's mother as they entered the hallway, each being pulled into a hug in turn.

"Welcome home," The gentle smile on her face helped to settle Hiyori's nerves somewhat although he couldn't help tensing at the hug "You must be Hiyori,"

He nodded wordlessly, feeling Ikuya's gaze locked on him, calculating and questioning, trying to read the emotions which no doubt played across his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you," She turned to head back into the kitchen, gesturing for them to follow before continuing "Every time I call Ikuya all he talks about is you,"

Ikuya let out a groan, whining something along the lines of "You don't need to tell him that,"

"Unfortunately your father's on a business trip," She continued, beginning to pull out ingredients to make dinner "And even I don't know where your brother is," A sigh escaped her however the smile on her face contradicted it "Is it really too much to ask to have a family meal for once?"

"Apparently so," Ikuya laughed, bumping his shoulder against Hiyori's "We all know what Natsuya's like,"

"Like you're much better," She clicked her tongue "So Hiyori, you lived in America right?"

He jumped slightly when he was addressed and Ikuya struggled to hide his amusement

"Y...Yeah,"

"You're very tense, relax. You've already gained Natsuya's approval and as stupid as it might be in any other situation I trust his judgement," Hiyori seemed to relax slightly at her words but Ikuya could still see the hesitation in his movements. "You're already part of the family,"

Although he didn't show it, Ikuya could tell how much those few words meant to Hiyori, thankful that his parents had both been so accepting although his father wasn't there to show it.

"She says that until you beat her at scrabble," Ikuya joked, moving to help her set the table.

"If you're not in a hurry we could have a few games?" 

And of course, they agreed, spending the rest of the day playing various boardgames until they eventually had to leave to pick up the keys for the beach house, saying goodbye to Ikuya's mother and heading down towards the beach.

As they were walking, Hiyori entwined their fingers together, speaking quietly as the breeze pushed around them.

"Thanks Ikuya," He saw Ikuya tilt his head in confusion "That was...Nice," The smile on his face was genuine and it made a smile form on Ikuya's own face "I never spent time with my own parents like that,"

"I told you didn't I?" Ikuya nudged him with his shoulder "I'm going to make this the best vacation ever,"

Hiyori let out a laugh, sounding more carefree than Ikuya had ever seen him before.

"You're already succeeding," He stopped walking, turning to face Ikuya who stopped too in confusion "I love you," He leaned down slightly to press their lips together, the waves crashing against the shore in the background.

When they eventually pulled away from each other, Ikuya couldn't hold back the quiet giggle that threatened to surface.

"I love you too," He replied, "Come on, let's get going, we could go on a walk on the beach later?"

"Yeah," Hiyori spoke quietly, the breeze blowing their hair over their faces "That sounds good,"


End file.
